Red Dwarf meets Mia
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: I really need to come up with a better title, well the story is about the crew of Red Dwarf meeting Mia, my character who travels from world to world.
1. Chapter 1

Yay here is the first chapter of my first Red Dwarf fanfic, in it the crew are introduced to my character Mia, who is a kick ass saiyan (Dragonball Z) from another dimension, you don't need to have seen or even heard of Dragonball z to understand, I just like the saiyan spieces and I'm too lazy to come up with a name for an alien race of my own. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review so i know whether or not to continue.

**Mia**

Mia sighed as she walked through the void, she missed her friends, she hated being the watcher of the Pures, yet she loved it all the same, seeing as it was for that reason that she had friends, them all being Pures and all. On her last mission the Void had thrown her into the world of digital monsters where she had met the digi destined and their worlds Pure, a girl named Kari. The digi destined of Light. She sighed again, she still hadn't found out the reason for her existence in these worlds, they didn't need her, so why was she there, her missions weren't even missions, they were just vacations, and if she happened to be of some help to someone then whoopee, yet here she was, back in a place worse than hell itself, a place of loneliness, a place that has no day, nor night, a place that sees no second nor minute. A place of nothing, a place where time stands still. She looked to her watch, pressing a button allowing the green projection to show all the data the watch held.

"Bored bored bored, stupid void, where is oh there it is," she clicked on something on the projection screen, the screen disappeared only to be replaced by a bracelet floating in green light. She grabbed the bracelet and put it on her watch free wrist, before pressing another button on the watch and turning it into a replica of the bracelet. "I'm so glad that I created you oh beautiful and powerful watch that holds all my things like a capsule from the Z world, so happy about the fact I can play games with you that I'm not even going to comment on how mad I've gotten talking to a watch," she finished with a smile. A shining light brought her attention before her body lunged forward on its own.

It had been a busy day for the crew of red dwarf, or rather what was left of it.

"Well Listy it seems that you were wrong," Rimmer boasted as he puffed out his chest.

"Smeg off Rimmer ," Lister replied in his usual fashion.

"Hey would you two monkeys be quite, I'm trying to catch up on my beauty sleep, not that I need any," Cat said from his seat as he rested his head on a silver pillow that sat on his shoulder.

"How long till we get back to Red Dwarf Kryten?" Lister asked the mechanoid from his seat at the controls of Starbug.

"Not too long Sir," Kryten replied stopping his conversation with Holly to answer Lister's question. Suddenly the ship jerked causing all standing to lose balance.

"Holly what the hell was that?!" Lister asked the blonde as he tried to stand only to lose balance as the ship jerked again.

"I'm not sure, the scanners are picking up a being from another world," Holly answered, Rimmer grimaced, just what they needed.

"Not Ace smegging Rimmer?" he asked as he regained his footing.

"No chaps, this one seems to be trying to enter our cockpit," Holly said, as she finished a black hole opened within Starbug.

"Brace yourselves!" Kryten cried as the ships jerking became worse. A small form was thrown out of the black hole at Rimmer, the two smashed to the ground as the black hole collapsed on itself, the jerking stopped, leaving no signs that it even occurred, well that is if you don't count the small moving thing on the Red Dwarf's hologram.

"Ow, that hurt," a small voice grumbled from on top of Rimmer.

Rimmer looked at the girl that sat on him with a frown, she appeared to be no more the eleven maybe ten, she had black hair that was tied back and was adorning a black T-shirt as well as navy blue jeans. She looked down at Rimmer with a pair of sparkling jade green eyes. She smiled at the hardlight hologram.

"Hi my names Mia, thanks for softening my fall," she said as she got up off of Rimmer. Rimmer looked at the child curiously as she offered him a helping hand, he ignored her as he pushed himself up. She frowned at him before looking around the ship, noticing the others. She sweat dropped as they all stared at her, she should be used to this having been tossed from dimension to dimension but she still hated being stared at. She coughed and decided to get on with it, putting on a smile.

"Hi my name's Mia," she repeated introducing herself to the crew.

"Mia, my name's Lister, how did you get here?" he asked her, his tone annoyed her, he was talking to her like she was a child.

"You must have missed the huge black hole that appeared in the middle of the room then?" she said sarcastically before turning back to Rimmer. "I hope I didn't hurt you," she said politely with a small bow.

"No I always get hit with large fast moving projectiles," he said in his usual Rimmer fashion, earning looks of disapproval from Lister.

"I can see why, what's that H stand for hit me," she replied earning a laugh from Lister in the background. Rimmer frowned at the girl.

"For your information it happens to stand for hologram," he answered with a hint of irritation. Mia let out a little smirk before turning to address the others.

"Mr Lister is he always a pompous git?" she asked Lister with some amusement. Rimmer huffed.

"Now listen here I will not tolerate such an...." started Rimmer only to be cut off by Lister.

"Smeg off Rimmer, listen sweetheart just call me Lister ok?" Lister asked her kindly, again Mia sweat dropped. _Sweetheart?_

"Ok Lister, would you please introduce your friends?" she asked as she indicated to Kryten and Cat.

"Oh right, well this here is Kryten and Cat," he answered her with a smile.

"What am I then?" Holly asked in the background.

"Sorry Holl, that's Holly the ships computer," Lister informed her as she nodded.

"So Lister, Cat, Kryten, Holly and Rimmer?" she asked as she indicated to everyone. Lister nodded as Kryten started a conversation with Mia while Rimmer just scoffed at her before leaving the room.

"So Miss Mia, how did you get here?" Kryten asked her, Mia sighed.

"The big black hole, it likes to throw me from dimension to dimension," she answered taking a seat by Lister.

"Where are you from?" Lister asked her trying not to frighten the girl.

"I come from the void," she said, though she didn't expect them to know where that was. Her stomach grumbled causing her to blush. "Er sorry I haven't eaten a decent meal for a while," she laughed while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well then, we shall have to see what we can do about that," said Kryten as he ushered the girl out of the room, taking her to the kitchen area, leaving Lister and the Cat alone with Holly in the cockpit.

"Er lads, you might want to know she isn't human," Holly said breaking the silence.

"Ay, what'd you mean Holl?" Lister asked turning to the screen.

"The girl, the scanners say she isn't human Dave," Holly replied, it was Cat who voiced the next question.

"Not human? Then what is she?"

"Dunno she's not from earth," Holly answered.

"So she's an alien?" asked Rimmer as he re-entered the room seeing as their guest had gone. "Well we should put her in quarantine, she could be dangerous," he said in a smug tone.

"Rimmer no, she's just a kid," Lister said firmly, knowing where the hologram was heading.

"How do you know? She could be from a race that never ages," Rimmer insisted, "She could be older then all of us put together," he continued.

"You know we could just ask her," The Cat suggested, Rimmer scoffed.

"Oh that's a great Idea Cat, lets walk up to her and ask her, if she belongs to a species that would kill us all without thought," Rimmer started, no one noticed the return of Kryten and their guest who raised an eyebrow at the hologram.

"I do actually, I'm a Saiyan, but as I have no reason to kill you, I'd like to be friends, but if you're that scared of a fourteen year old then I guess I'll just leave," she said ending on a small sad note putting on a little pout before leaving the room. Lister frowned at Rimmer before following after the girl.

"Mr Rimmer sir, that was most uncalled for," Kryten said to Rimmer who had the decency to look like he knew he had been a total goit.

"Mia wait!" Lister called out to her, she stopped and turned around with a smile on her face.

"What's up Lister?" she asked, Lister looked confused for a second making Mia burst out into laughter. "Oh please, I can handle Mr Rimmer, I was just messing with him, I can leave if you guys want me to," she said answering Lister curious look.

"Ay no one wants you to leave kid," Lister replied firmly, Mia rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself, I have been for years," she said defiantly.

"I don't care, you're too smegging young to be looking after yourself, now where are your parents?" he asked her as he began leading her back to the kitchen area.

"They're dead," she said flatly, Lister cringed.

"Sorry I didn't know," he replied apologising. Mia scoffed.

"Don't be, they tried to kill me, I'm glad the Saiyan race is practically extinct," she said with a hint of anger making Lister step back a bit

"Hang on, what you mean they tried to kill ya?" he asked her feeling a bit outraged.

"Well they ordered me to purge a planet, I refused so they had me executed, sept I lived," she answered in a smug tone, one a child should never be able to reach. Lister gave her an odd look, but he didn't know what the Saiyan culture was like so he couldn't really judge.

"Well listen you're welcome to stay with us," he offered her, she smiled.

"Thanks I will, until the void pulls me back that is, so where we going?" she asked as she sat down at the table in the kitchen area.

"We're heading for Red Dwarf, that's our ship where we live, we're trying to get home to earth," he answered. The two sat there explaining to one and other about their situations, Mia told Lister about all the worlds she had seen and all the friends she had made, while Lister told her about all their past adventures that had occurred after the drive plate blew.

"So then me and Gohan tried to cook dinner for Chichi, except we almost burnt the house down," she said with a laugh earning one back from Lister.

"Well then, we better not let you near the uncooked food," he said with a smile on his lips, he had listened to the girl's story and she had listened to his. He felt for the girl, much like he felt for Kryten when they had first met, it isn't easy being alone like that, but she had quite an imagination, flying and battling monsters from a young age. Mia rolled her eyes, she heard that last thought. It was then that the swish of a door alerted them to someone else's presence.

"Ah there you are, listen Mia I wanted to apologise," Rimmer said as he walked over to the pair, he stopped and looked to Lister. "Lister do you mind?" he asked snidely.

"No go ahead, don't let me stop you," Lister replied with a grin, Rimmer scowled.

"Out," he ordered. Lister grumbled before reluctantly leaving the room, though he stood just outside the door to listen in, in case Rimmer started acting like a prat again.

Rimmer took the seat that Lister had evacuated from. He sighed.

"Yes well as I've already said, I want to apologise, so here it is, I'm sorry," he said, grimacing as he said the word sorry. He stood up to leave but Mia grabbed his hand making him look at her in surprise. She indicated to the chair, waiting for the hologram to sit down.

"So Rimmer, Lister told me all about you, it's only fair, that I tell you about me," she said with a smile, Rimmer nodded in response, a ghost of a smile playing up on his lips. Mia nodded back and looked towards the door where she knew Lister was hiding. "Lister are you going to come in or are you going to stand out there all day eavesdropping?" she asked with a hint of amusement. The door opened allowing Lister to stick his head in.

"Nah you're alright I've heard all of this," Lister replied with a cheeky grin before hightailing it out of there, probably to inform Kryten and the Cat about their newest member, though from what she heard she knew that the Cat probably wouldn't care though she had to hand it to him, he was a fine looking creature, she giggled at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight, you come from another universe, where it is your job to look after all the other little universes out there?" Rimmer said in a sceptical voice, Mia smirked.

"Yep."

"Uhuh and you can really do all these things you say then?" he asked his voice still sceptical. Mia raised an eyebrow at him before holding her hand out to create an energy ball. Rimmer gasped in shock, almost falling off of his chair. Mia smiled before letting the energy dissipate back into the atmosphere. "Ok so you can do what you claim," he said as he regained his composure.

"I told you," Mia replied in a childish voice, she was a great judge of character and was fascinated with the hologram before her. "So what about you? From what Lister told me, you're not a very happy person," she said with a hint of sadness. Rimmer scoffed.

"Oh please Lister doesn't know what he's talking about," he replied in his Rimmerish way. Mia smiled at him. Red dwarf, she had seen Red Dwarf when she had been in another universe, it was actually one of her favourite shows. She had to remember not to let on about that, as she listened to Lister tales of adventures, she couldn't help but remember watching the events happen on the TV show, though minus the gore and blood. She stood up to go find the others.

"Whatever you say Rimmer," she said before leaving the room.

Mia entered the cockpit to see Lister and Cat at the controls, she stared at Cat for a few seconds before going over to Lister.

"So how long till we get to Red Dwarf? And when we do, where will I sleep?" she asked Lister who seemed to be in the middle of blowing up bubblegum. She waited for him to answer but he seemed too intent on making the biggest bubble he could. She stood there for a while a frown appearing on her face before she turned to speak to Cat, though she found that he was in the middle of a nap. She sighed.

"Of course, this is the crew of Red Dwarf, I should be talking to someone with brains," she muttered loud enough for Lister to hear as well as wake the Cat up. She turned her back to the two and began to speak.

"Hello Mr wall can you please tell me how long it will take?" Lister took the bubblegum out of his mouth with a huff.

"Alright alright, we'll be there soon, and as for where you'll sleep, you can bunk with us," he said, a voice from behind him interrupted.

"I don't think so Listy, our room only has two beds," Rimmer said from the doorway with Kryten.

"Miss Mia, you can sleep in the room next to Mr Rimmer and Mr Lister," Kryten said joining the conversation, Mia sweat dropped.

"Er Kryten would you please just call me Mia, Miss brings back some bad memories," she said as she thought about how Frieza had addressed her in her own world.

"Of course Miss Mia," the droid replied Lister laughed.

"Don't bother Mia, I've been trying to get him to stop calling me Mr Lister for ages," he said with a smile, Mia nodded with a sigh, she'll get used to it.

"Are we there yet?"

"No and if you ask me again I'll shove Cat's joystick down your throat now shut up," replied Rimmer from his station, the air was getting tense in the cockpit. The question soon came up again twenty minutes later.

"Are we there yet?"

"Lister I told you we'll get there when we get there!" Mia yelled at the last Human alive, Rimmer looked about ready to throttle the poor smeg.

"Emergency, there's an emergency," Holly said coming to view on the main monitor.

"What is it Holl?" Lister asked straightening himself in his seat.

"Dunno Dave, there seems to be a ship heading straight for us on the bowl side," Holly replied.

"Why don't you try hailing them, they could be friendly," Mia suggested, the crew of Red Dwarf looked at her strangely.

"Forgive me for asking Miss but if they are indeed friendly, how would throwing hail at them help?" Kryten asked, speaking the question that was on all they minds. Mia bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

"It means contact them through a video link, not throwing weather products at them," she said calmly, though the thoughts in her head went something along the lines like this, _"Oh smeg, how did I get stuck with these idiots?"_ a look of horror appeared on her face. _"Smeg? Now I'm starting to talk like them!"_ she yelled in her mind, wanting nothing more than to bash her head against the wall.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter chaps, seems like they are trying to contact us," Holly said before the screen blacked out before lighting to reveal a scary looking cyborg surrounded by other scary looking borgs.

"Oh Smeg it's a rogue Simulant!" cried Lister in panic.

"Aren't those the things that absolutely hate humans?" Mia asked from her view point, ignoring the man on the screen ordering them to reply.

"Yeah they are, quick Mia hide!" Lister ordered, remembering that they could transport themselves on board.

"What for? I'm not human," she said defiantly.

"I don't care, go!" replied Lister not turning to look at her as she left the room with a huff.

"Come in inferior space ship, we have detected a human life form on your vessel as well as other unidentifiable life forms, respond or be destroyed," the simulant on the screen ordered.

"Sirs what are we going to do?" Kryten asked looking to the others.

"I don' know Kryts we need to come up with a plan before they decide to board us," Lister said putting his hand on his chin.

"Too late buds, there here!" Cat said jumping up from his seat.

"Where?" Rimmer asked looking around the room frantically.

"They're in the kitchen area," Holly answered from a side monitor. Lister paled.

"Oh smeg Mia!" he yelled before charging out of the room. He came to a stop in the kitchen area as he came face to face with a group of angry looking simulants. The others stop behind him as the door whooshed shut. One of the droids pointed towards the doors with something resembling a ray gun, before firing, hitting only the door.

"Sir they've locked us in," Kryten said in panic as he tried opening the door.

"Human prepare to die!" a droid hissed at them before.

"Guys I just want to say it's been a pleasure being friends, you too Rimmer," Lister said as he surveyed the area, looking for any possible route of escape.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" a voice rang out causing the crew to jump. Lister cursed, it was Mia, he had been hoping that in his death she would have been able to survive seeing as they had no idea that she was here.

The simulants looked to Mia, making sure to keep their weapons trained on Lister and the others.

"Inferior life form, prepare to die," a droid said taking aim at her. The crew of Red Dwarf breathing stopped as the events seemed to pass in slow motion. The droid aiming for their newest member fired. The blast hit but Mia seemed unfazed from the attack, earning looks of confusion from the droids and gasps of shock from the Red Dwarf crew.

The droid that fired checked his gun, after confirming that the gun was indeed set to kill he fired again. Mia gave the droids an uninterested look before striding towards the others.

"Mr Lister, why is my ship full of people that look like they've just finished a futureristic video of Michael Jacksons' Thriller?" she asked giving the crew a wink hoping that they'd play along, she stopped to look at the droids again. "And ugly looking ones at that," she commented coming to a stop in front of the Red Dwarf crew, though her back was to them.

The simulants looked at her with interest and confusion as they scanned their memory banks whilst also scanning the girl.

"What are you?" one of them, a female asked stepping forward, Mia let out a laugh.

"I would have thought that even you insignificant beings would have been able to identify me as one of the greatest warrior races, a full blooded Saiyan," she said mocking them all the while.

The droids took an involuntary step back as a look crossed through their eyes. If the crew of Red Dwarf didn't know any better they would have sad that the simulants actually looked scared. Mia however just let out another evil sounding laugh.

"My so you have heard of me," she said in a smug tone.

"Impossible saiyans are extinct, all databanks on your species tell of the destruction of your planet," one of the droids said.

"Well," Mia replied unfurling her tail from around her waist earning a small gasp of shock from Lister and the others. "Then it looks like they're wrong, I am very much alive, now get the smeg off my ship!" she bellowed at the coming forward towards the group making them take a step back. The droids before her all took aim at her, she mentally cursed, she would have to take the hits again because 1. Dodging meant that Lister and the others got hit, and 2. Reflecting the hit meant that it could destroy the ship, and as she doesn't know how sturdy the ship is. She wasn't prepared to take the risk, she was just glad that, unlike the last time, she wasn't standing in front of anything remotely flammable.

"For the protection of the universe we must dispose of this Saiyan filth," they fired at her but she stood her ground, she resisted gritting her teeth, she wouldn't show any weaknesses. Once they stopped firing they waited to see her reaction, she smirked at them and lifted her hand, pointing her palm towards them.

"Get off my ship!" she yelled at them, charging an energy wave at them, they refused to co-operate, instead deciding to take aim at her and the others again. It was a futile attempt at saying, if we're going then you're coming down with. She sighed before firing a blast at them. The blast had obliterated four of the simulants leaving only three, she snarled at them.  
"Last chance," she said baring her teeth.

The simulants looked to each other, sharing a silent conversation. They turned back to Mia with a sneer. Two of them aimed for her while the third transported himself. Mia's eyes widened before she swung her fist out behind her, making contacted with the droid that disappeared, earning gasps of fear and shock from everyone present.

"A sneak attack? How cowardly," she said walking towards the droid she had knocked flying. The simulant looked at her.

"You're a monster," he hissed at her, she snarled at them before releasing another blast, though this one was aimed at the two who still held aim at her. She looked down at the droid in disgust. He seemed to get the message because in the next instant he transported himself off of the ship, leaving her alone with the shocked crew that was Red Dwarf.

Mia's shoulders slumped as her tough mask faded away. She stood still, not wanting to see the fear in the others faces.

The others breathed, not realising that they had been holding their breaths.

Ok so she had been telling the truth thought Lister as a small wave of fear hit him. The door behind them opened but it went unnoticed.

"Holl where is the simulant?" Lister asked finding his voice as he continued to look at the girl.

"Their ship's leaving Dave," Holly answered, not really that bothered with what he had seen, he was a computer, he wasn't programmed to panic.

"If you want me to leave I will," Mia said without looking to them, though she wouldn't leave them seeing as they were the reason she was here anyway, but that didn't mean that they had to know.

"What? Leave? Are you mad girl?" Rimmer said stepping forward.

"Without you we'd be dead, welcome aboard," he said finishing with a smirk.

"Yeah and those light things look good," Cat purred at her with a smile, "Heck you have potential to become the second best looking creature on our ship," he added as a second thought.

"Yes Miss Mia that was absolutely amazing," Kryten commented as the girl turned towards them, she looked towards Lister waiting for him to say something, but he just nodded before leaving the room without a word. Her shoulders slumped forward a bit but it went unnoticed by all but one. She put on a smile for the three in front of her.

"Thanks guys, ow," she hissed as she allowed the pain to show.

"What's wrong?" Kryten asked worriedly.

"What's Wrong? Kryten she was shot multiple times and you ask her what's wrong," Rimmer said sarcastically before he started closing the distance off between them, picking the girl up earning a yelp of surprise from her.

"Hey I can still walk you know," she squeaked though she didn't put up much of a fight, her energy was nowhere near where it should have been, she rolled her eyes as she realized that the void had sealed away her true power making that small thing she had done seem huge. Bloody void. She sighed before wrapping her arms around Rimmer's neck, in hopes of making it easier for him to carry her. She just hoped that Lister didn't hate her.

Lister sat in the cockpit looking over the scan readings, from what he could tell, there were no uninvited life forms aboard Starbug. He sighed, Mia had shocked him, no more than shocked him, she had scared him. She could kill all of them within seconds, but Dave Lister had always been a good judge of character, she was a good person, she was! He was sure of it, right?

Rimmer set Mia down on a seat in the mediroom whilst Kryten began gathering some supplies to help Mia feel better. He looked at her and noticed for the first time the burns that her top had sustained, he could see blood begin to seep from the wounds.

"Er Rimmer, I'm fine, I can bandage up myself," she said getting up, well she tried to get up but Rimmer held her down in her seat.

"You have sustained a couple of wounds, I may not be a doctor but even I can see that you need a few stitches," Rimmer said firmly.

"I can take care of it myself," she said shyly once again trying to get up only to once again be held back by Rimmer.

"Look there is no need to be embarrassed about it, it will just be you and Kryten as well as the medicom," Rimmer said keeping her in place, Mia bit her lip.

"Does Kryten need to be in here?" she asked timidly.

"No but someone needs to be here with you just in case," he answered her. She sighed.

"Would you stay then?" she asked him, Rimmer backed away shocked.

"Why would you want me to stay? Kryten will be with you," he replied taking a step back.

"Please, I don't want Kryten to see," she said in a whisper, Rimmer opened his mouth to ask what when Kryten entered the room.

"Ah Mia I'll need you to take your top off if we're to heal you," he said friendly, Mia looked to Rimmer in acceptance before nodding towards Kryten.

"Er change of plan Kryten, I'll stay here, you've got some laundry to do don't you?" Rimmer said pushing the mechanoid out of the room.

"Well are you sure sir?" Kryten asked surprised.

"Quite sure now if you don't mind," he replied indicating to the door, Kryten nodded before leaving the room, as Rimmer turned back to face Mia.

"Thank you Rimmer," she said though she still seemed hesitant to take off her top.

"Alright but you still need to take your top off, don't worry I won't look, I'll stand behind you," he said as he turned to activate the ships medical robot. Mia nodded and sighed before taking her top off, she winced a few times but still managed.

When Rimmer turned back to Mia he couldn't help but gasp. He suddenly realized what she didn't want Kryten to see. Scars. Her body was covered in scars. She scowled as she caught him staring.

"I'm a saiyan Rimmer, I told you I can take care of myself," she said. Rimmer just looked at her wordlessly as the medicom set about to do its task. "You know it's rude to stare!" she hissed at him, not liking the attention he was giving her.

"How?" was all he said in reply. Mia raised an eyebrow at him.

"How what?"

"How? Where?" he said, Mia rolled her eyes.

"Rimmer you're babbling," she said with a small smile, she sighed as she decided to give him the answers he wanted.

"Rimmer, I'm a saiyan, to many I'm the scum of the universe, a plague to be wiped out. You saw how those simulants reacted when they found out what I was, trust me that was a nice reaction compared to most," she said trying to lighten the mood. Rimmer looked at her with a far away gaze before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Without realizing it Mia looked into Rimmer's past when he pulled her into the tight embrace.

"_You're a pathetic piece of filth and I wish I never had you!"  
_

_"You little Brat!"  
_

_"Hey Bonehead!"  
_

_"Got any money Bonehead?"  
_

_"Mr Rimmer where is your homework you stupid child?"  
_

_"Arnold what have you done to your blazer?! You wait till your father gets home! Now go to bed!"  
_

_"You are a worthless pitiful small headed boy, you do not deserve to be a Rimmer!"  
_

_"Where's the cane? The boy needs to be taught a lesson!"  
_

_"Why can't you be like your brothers!"  
_

_"The lowest in the class, but what did I expect from you."  
_

_"Lets roast Bonehead!"  
_

_"Ow please stop, please!"  
_

_"I'm sorry please don't hurt me."  
_

_"I-I-I tried!"  
_

_"No one loves you Bonehead, not Mum or Dad and certainly not us!"  
_

_"Why?"  
_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
_

_"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
_

_"Arnold! We're leaving now, you are not to leave the house while we are on vacation or else!"  
_

_"Do you think we're made of money! You should count yourself lucky that we let you have your own room in the attic!"  
_

_"We are not made of money boy!"  
_

_"Of course we had to buy your brothers new clothes, you don't need any!"  
_

_"Happy birthday Bonehead!"  
_

_"A birthday party?! Don't be stupid!"  
_

_"I told you we are not made of money, we can't afford to buy you presents."  
_

_"Hey it's Bonehead! Let's get him!"  
_

_"I am a stupid boy and I will never be anything else."  
_

_"I am a failure!"  
_

_"I am a fish."  
_

_"No one liked me Listy!"  
_

_"I'm dead."  
_

_"Gazpatcho soup."_

She saw Rimmer's family, she watched as his father and brothers beat the life out of a helpless young Rimmer, watched as his classmates tormented him and bullied him as teachers just stood there blaming their failures on Rimmer, punishing him whenever they could. She watched Rimmer cry and watched as he changed from the happy little boy to the bitter man he was today. No one wanted him, just like no one wanted her, but unlike her, he couldn't handle it and it scarred and changed him. His life downloaded into her brain causing her to gasp and cry for him. She looked up to him as he still hugged her. She returned the hug, he needed this more than her.

"Rimmer?" she asked gingerly as he slowly loosened his grip. He looked down at her and saw the tears sparkling in her jade eyes. "I'm sorry, you...I know that...I saw....You're not worthless, you're not! You're not a bonehead," she said, his eye widened as he realized what she had done.

"You read my memories?" he asked accusingly.

"What? No I-I didn't mean it, it's just when you hugged me....I-I felt it, felt what you were seeing when you....When you saw my scars and...."

"You had no right! You have no right to know what I went through!" he screamed at her causing her to flinch. She looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered but her only answer was the sound of the door slam shut. She pulled her legs up to her chest, not moving even when the medicom started its job at patching her up. She was numb anyway.

Rimmer entered the room he shared with Lister on starbug. He was angry that someone knew about his past, angry that they had 'pitied' him. '_How dare she? She had no right!'_ he shouted in his mind. He unconsciously grabbed hold of his left arm protectively, running his fingers across a scar he had received there that was safely hidden under his clothes. He felt holographic tears come to his eyes as he remembered the pain, remembered the soul crushing loneliness.

Lister didn't know what it was like, Cat didn't either. Lister may have been an orphan but he still had friends, he still had people who loved him. What did he have? He had a judge, jury and executioner. Even his best friend had turned on him. He scowled, this isn't the time to think of these things. What did he care anyway, they were dead. His family were dead! He was dead. He should be focussing on the here and the now.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia exited the medical bay dejectedly, she had been here for two hours and already two of the crew hated her, she sighed. She didn't know where she was going, she just wondered around aimlessly. She couldn't go and see Lister because he was afraid of her, and she couldn't see Rimmer because he hated her, Kryten was busy and Cat was most likely asleep somewhere. These were the days she hated most. Stupid void.

Lister walked into his sleeping area to find Rimmer sitting at the table with his head in his hands, obviously the hologram hadn't noticed Lister's presence otherwise he would have said something insulting.

"You alright Rimmer?" he asked making Rimmer jump out of his seat.

"What? Er yes of course I'm alright," Rimmer replied keeping his face from view, he didn't want Lister to know he was crying, he mentally kicked himself for the thought, holograms can't cry. He looked up at Lister and was surprised to see a frown on the usually so happy gerbil like face.

"What's up Listy boy?" he asked as Lister climbed up to his bunk, anything to avoid talking about himself.

"Nothin'" Lister replied in a mumble.

"Well it doesn't sound like nothing," Rimmer said waiting for an answer.

"Look Rimmer it's nothing just...." Lister trailed off, he didn't know what he was feeling at the moment.

"Come on Lister you're acting more of a smeg head than usual," Rimmer said with a smirk.

"I told you Rimmer it's nothing, it's just Mia."

"What about her?" he asked him hoping that she hadn't told Lister about his past.

"What about her?" Lister asked ludicrously, "Rimmer she's just a kid, she shouldn't be fighting for her life, she shouldn't know how to fight. She should be at home playing with dolls or watching cartoons or somethin' safe," Lister said sadly. Rimmer got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Lister, not everyone's childhood is perfect," he said as he shook the memories away.

"I know but...But Rimmer" Lister said with a sigh.

"Lister, we can't change things. She is what she is," Rimmer said, he wondered about telling Lister of his past but decided against it.

"I know. Where is she anyway?" he asked noticing she wasn't with Rimmer. Rimmer paled, he had left her in the medical room alone! What was wrong with him!?

"She's in the medical room," he answered adverting his look from Lister.

"What? Why?!"

"Lister she was shot, remember," Rimmer replied in the same tone he had used on Kryten.

"Oh smeg and I walked away from her, is she alright?" Lister asked guiltily.

"The med bots taking care of it," Rimmer replied still not looking at Lister.

""What?!You mean you left her there on her own?" Lister asked in shock with a little bit of disgust.

"Er....." Rimmer didn't know what to say, he had stormed out on her, thinking about himself that he had forgotten that the girl was injured.

Mia sat in the cockpit talking to Holly, just like she thought Cat was fast asleep in his chair and she didn't want to disturb him.

"So Holly you....Er what.....Er... I got nothing, what do you want to talk about?" Mia asked the face on the computer screen. Holly gave her a smile.

"Blimey that's a new one, usually the others just order me to do something like Holly play this film or Holly run this diagnostic," she answered wondering what to say.

"You got nothing either huh?" Mia asked amused.

"There's not really a lot to talk about," Holly replied a bit embarrassed.

"You can talk about how nice I'm looking," a new voice said joining the conversation.

"Sorry Cat, didn't mean to wake you," Mia said looking towards the now sitting up cat.

"You should be, but it's not like I need the beauty sleep," Cat replied, Holly rolled her eyes at him while Mia just laughed.

"Well you certainly do have that sort of flair," she said looking him up and down. Cat beamed at her.

"Finally a monkey with good taste," he said, Mia gave him a neutral look, deciding that from him that was a complement rather than an insult about her tail.

"Cat where do you get your clothes?" she asked faking interest. Cat looked like a little boy in a toy shop on Christmas eve.

"Well I make them myself," he answered in a very proud tone, Mia smiled at his excitement at the prospect of his clothes.

"No kidding? But where do you find all the colours and material?"

"Aw smeg! Rimmer she's not here!" Lister shouted at the hologram as the pair stood in the middle of the med bay.

"I can see that Lister, where is she? She should be resting. She was badly injured," Rimmer said though mostly to himself, he was drowning in guilt for leaving the fourteen year old alone and hurt. Lister looked round the room with a frown which turned sad as he spotted a fresh bloody rag, he sighed.

"Holly where's Mia?" he said turning to the ship monitor. He looked to Rimmer who just shrugged as they got no answer from Holly. "Holl where is Mia?" Lister tried again. This time the results were better as the head of Holly came on screen.

"What's up chaps?" she asked the pair.

"Holl where is Mia?" Lister reiterated with a hint of annoyance.

"Well there's no need to be rude," Holly replied.

"Holly!" Rimmer and Lister shouted in unison, they were in no mood for jokes.

"Alright, she in the cockpit with Cat," Holly replied before disappearing from screen to be replaced by an image of Cat and Mia in the cockpit. Holly returned to the screen but was surprised to see that the two had already bounded down the halls as the door closed. "I didn't know they could run that fast," she said before she once again disappeared from the screen.

"If all the cats left Red Dwarf why didn't you go with them?" Mia asked as Cat brushed her hair.

"They wouldn't let me take my suits, they said I can take two but no more, man I can't wear just two suits!" Cat cried pulling on her hair a bit in his rant as Mia nodded.

"That's not fair," Mia said though she didn't really care that much, but she could tell it was important to Cat so she didn't mind listening to him.

"I know! I asked if I could take three more if I chopped off my leg," he said. Just then the door opened as Rimmer and Lister entered the room, neither Mia nor Cat turned to see them as they had already identified them, Cat by smell and Mia by Ki.

"Mia what are you doing? You should be resting!" Lister said pushing Cat out of the way. Mia turned to look at the pair that had just entered.

"I don't need to rest, besides this isn't my ship. I wouldn't know where to rest," she said in an innocent tone. Lister opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out, she turned to Rimmer and put on an apologetic look. "Rimmer, I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to upset you," she whispered though when he looked at her she turned her head to avoid his gaze.

"Yes well we're not going to bring it up again," Rimmer said not wanting for Lister or Cat to know what Mia had found out. Mia nodded at him happy that he had in a sense forgiven her.

"Alright chaps, we've reached Red Dwarf," Holly informed them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thanks for all the reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy it. Here's the next chapter, please leave a review for me ;)

Oh I don't own any of the characters or songs, I only own Mia.

* * *

"So this is Red Dwarf?" Mia asked with blinking eyes. "It's huge!!" she yelled to emphasize the point.

"It used to be a mining ship, with a hundred and sixty nine people stationed before the drive plate blew," Lister said standing next to Mia as she nodded her head.

"So where am I sleeping Lister?" Mia asked turning to him. Lister grinned at her before leading her down the halls of Red Dwarf.

"I'm gonna get lost, I just know it," Mia whispered to herself as she took note on all the markings.

"Ah trust me Mia, if someone as brain dead as Lister can get around unaided, you should be fine," Rimmer said getting in a jib at Lister.

"I'll go and get dinner started," Kryten said before leaving the group. Cat looked at his clothes.

"It's been three hours since I last changed, see ya monkeys," he said before he too left the group.

"Three hours?" Mia asked the other two.

"Cat usually can't go more than half an hour without changing," Lister answered while Mia made an o shape with her mouth.

"Well he could be obsessed with worse things," Mia said as she followed behind Rimmer.

"Oh aye, like what?" Lister asked, Mia cringed.

"Like killing me," she said sarcastically earning a nervous chuckle from Lister.

"No we're saving that for Christmas," Rimmer said from up ahead of them.

"I like him he's silly," Mia said to Lister earning a scowl from Rimmer.

"I heard that!" Mia and Lister grinned at each other while Rimmer walked on, all the while muttering curses about children.

As the three walked down the hall they came across the scutters.

"Ah Stabim, have you and the others finished fixing the water?" Lister asked the bots, though he was looking at Rimmer as he said the name Stabim knowing how annoyed it made him when they called the scutter that ever since he came up with it to keep Lister's paranoia at ease. The scutters just nodded in reply as Rimmer carried on down the hallway ignoring Lister. Mia trailed off after Rimmer.

"So Rimmer where's my room?" Mia asked him, logging to keep up with his long strides.

"I don't see why you think we should babysit you," Rimmer said making Mia pause in her walking, looking at the hologram a little hurt. Rimmer grimaced as he realized what he had just said, he never was very good around children, or people come to that.

"Rimmer I just saved your hologramic ass from evil simulants, if there's anyone doing the babysitting around here it's me," she snapped back before walking past him. Lister walked over to him.

"You really don't know how to handle children do you? You smeg head," he said as the pair followed behind Mia trying their best to keep up.

"She's hardly a child Lister," Rimmer replied.

"Yeah but she is just fourteen, I mean alright she's saved lives and fought unimaginable terrors, but she still a kid," Lister said looking thoughtful.

"Do you know Listy, that's the wisest yet most horrifying thing I've ever heard you say," Rimmer replied before jogging towards Mia who had at some point during their conversation gotten further and further away. The closer Rimmer got though, the faster Mia walked away. She suddenly stop causing Rimmer to walk into her.

"Why'd you stop?" Rimmer asked her, Mia looked embarrassed as she answered.

"It may not have yet occurred to you, but I don't know where I'm going," she replied. Lister snickered from behind them causing them both to blush a bit. Mia was about to say something to Lister when she suddenly got a strange feeling, she whirled around but nothing was there.

"What is it?" Lister asked seeing a frown on the girl's face.

"Nothing," Mia said after a while "It's nothing," she repeated, though she scooted closer to the pair behind her.

"Er right well, this way," Rimmer said taking the lead. An uncomfortable silence fell over them until Lister broke it.

"So Mia, do you like music?" Lister asked trying to relieve the tension in the air. Mia smiled at the thought of music.

"I love music, it is my life," she said, Lister grinned.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, I can make my own music, depending on how I feel, it's a perk of the void, I can control the atmosphere around me to create the sound of music, though sometimes the songs slip through the cracks in the void and into someone else's mind and they end up making a record of it," Mia said with a small hint of jealousy.

"Oh aye, can you do that now?" Lister asked. Mia smiled at him but shook her head.

"Sorry I have to feel the music, otherwise I end up singing Barbie girl or I'm blue. Singing is a way to release the soul, to let out our feelings," she said with a beaming smile.

"I totally agree, you could learn a few things from her Listy," Rimmer said as he thought of the few songs Lister wrote.

"You play music?" Mia asked Lister in excitement, Lister grinned.

"I've written a few of my own songs," Rimmer rolled his eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up Mia, that is unless you like the sound of a drowning cat," he said.

"It can't that bad," Mia said in disbelief.

"Believe me it can and it is," Rimmer replied.

"Would you play for me?!" Mia asked Lister in excitement Rimmer just scoffed at the pair.

"Sure, come on our rooms over here," Lister said leading Mia through a door on their right.

"Wow, nice room," Mia commented entering after Lister, her eyes brightened as she spotted the guitar.

Lister watched with a smile as Mia bounced over to his guitar with a gleeful expression. He sat down on the window sill as Mia brought him the guitar, he looked over to Rimmer with a smirk who was coming to stand next to Mia. He placed the guitar in his lap, holding the neck with his left hand.

Mia waited for Lister to play, she wondered if he was this worlds pure, after all, all pures are gifted when it comes to music, even being able to manipulate people into a song, at first she thought it was Rimmer but it's a bit hard saving the world when you're a computer simulation. He started to play. Mia's smile never left her face but Rimmer noticed the twitching of her eye.

"Our love I tried to Kindle, like firelight it...dwindled, now I wonder when this wind'll ever stop" Lister finished the song, Mia stilled held the smile while Rimmer wanted to burst into laughter at her, he could tell she was trying really hard. Lister looked at Mia, waiting for her opinion. Mia sweat dropped and inaudibly gulped.

"Well that was.......something," she said not knowing what to say, Lister beamed at her.

"Oh yes that was defiantly something, the term a crock of smeg comes to mind," Rimmer said, though he couldn't stand Lister's playing, the expression it put on Mia was worth it. Mia glared at Rimmer but silently she couldn't help but agree. A light bulb suddenly clicked inside her, time to see if her first assumption about Rimmer being the Pure was correct.

"Please like you could do better," she said with a huff.

"Of course I can do better, I happen to be a great musician," Rrimmer boasted as he folded his arms. Mia smirked and turned her back to him, looking straight at Lister who gave her a confused look in return.

Mia: Anything you can do I can do better

Rimmer: Ha!

Mia: I can do anything better than you

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: No you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can, yes I can

Rimmer: Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you

Mia: no you're not

Rimmer: yes I am

Mia: no you're not

Rimmer: yes I am

Mia: no you're not

Rimmer: yes I am, yes I am  
I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge

Mia: I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow

Rimmer: I can live on bread and cheese

Mia: and only on that?

Rimmer: yep

Mia: so can a rat

Rimmer: anything note you can sing I can sing higher

Mia: I can sing any note higher than you

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: how do you sing that high?

Mia: I'm a girl

Rimmer: anything you can say I can say softer

Mia: I can say anything softer then you

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can, yes I can!

Rimmer: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker

Mia: I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker

Rimmer: I can open any safe

Mia: without being caught?

Rimmer: you bet

Mia: that's what I thought you crook

Rimmer: any note you can hold I can hold longer

Mia: I can hold any note longer then you

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can, Yes cannnnnnnnnnnn

Rimmer: yes you cannnnnnnnnn  
where'd you keep all that air?

Mia: ugh

Rimmer: oh. Anything you can say I can say faster

Mia: I can say anything faster than you

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia/Rimmer: yes I can/no you can't

Rimmer: I can jump a hurdle

Mia: I can wear a girdle

Rimmer: I can knit a sweater

Mia: I can fill it better

Rimmer: I can do most anything

Mia: can you bake a pie?

Rimmer: no

Mia: neither can I

Rimmer: anything you can sing I can sing sweeter

Mia: I can sing anything sweeter then you

Rimmer: nooooo you can't

Mia: yes I caaaaaaaan

Rimmer: no you cannnnn't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: yes I can

Rimmer: no you can't

Mia: oh yes I cannnnn

Rimmer: no you can't can't can't

Mia: yes I can, can can

Rimmer/Mia: no you can't/yes I can

Lister stared at the pair with wide eyes, he thought his eyes would have fallen out if they went on any longer. Mia had actually gotten Rimmer to sing. Rimmer! And the smeg head was actually good, Lister hated to admit it but Rimmer was actually better than him. The sound of clapping brought the three out of their trance.

"That was marvellous, most magnificent," Kryten applauded from the door. Mia smiled but Rimmer paled with embarrassment.

"Rimmer you were brilliant!" Mia said giving the hologram a pat on the back, Rimmer turned on her.

"You manipulated me to sing didn't you?!" he accused her.

"What? Rimmer I can only get people to sing if they want to, I can't make them sing," Mia replied with a bit of hurt and betrayal in her voice. Rimmer just scowled at her before leaving the room with a huff. Mia glared in his direction before sighing.

"Ah just ignore the smeg head, you were really good, I take it that's what you meant about controlling the atmosphere or were the trumpets all in my imagination?" Lister said walking towards her, Mia laughed.

"Yep, the void can provide music or instruments, and as I said before, I live for music," she said still looking towards the door, she caught a random thought of Lister's. _Maybe she'd like to hear another one of my songs,"_ Lister thought to himself. "Good music that is, er..... Kryten! What....What are you doing here?" Mia asked looking for something, anything that would mean she wouldn't have to sit through another one of Dave Lister's songs.

"Oh well I thought you might like to know that dinner is ready Miss," Kryten replied, Mia sighed with relief.

"Oh ok, erm....I have quite a big appetite by the way," she said feeling a bit embarrassed, but that was the saiyan digestive system for you.

"Don't worry, Kryten has a tendency to make too much," Lister replied forgetting his music at the prospect of food.

The three entered to cafeteria area to see Cat and Rimmer sitting in front of what looked to be a big meal enough for possible nine or ten people. Rimmer avoided eye contact with the three, deciding that his holographic meatloaf was a better thing to look at.

Mia sat down next to Cat while Lister sat by Rimmer as Kryten went about dishing up plates for the two; the mechanoid had made a feast in celebration for their new member. She looked at the food Kryten handed her, it wasn't anything she was familiar with but food is food. She took a bit.

"Wow Kryten it's great," she said looking to the droid. Kryten beamed at her.

"Thank you Miss Mia," he said giving a small bow. She looked over to Lister and blanched. He had some sort of liquid food and was presently dipping his fingers in it her face turned green and she was almost put off of her own food, that was until her stomach made a gurgle of protest. She blushed before she really began tucking into her food.

The others stopped eating to watch as Mia inhaled her food, she finished within minutes. She laid her head on the table.

"I'm still hungry," she whimpered pathetically. The Rimmer and Lister fell anime style at that, even Cat couldn't eat that much, and Cat ate a lot of meals between meals.

"Well you have to hand it to her, she eats a lot neater then grease stain over there," Cat said unaffected by the girls large appetite, he's a cat, they eat whenever something is put in front of them, despite being hungry or not.

"Would you like some more Miss Mia?" Kryten asked her. Mia looked up at him keeping her head on the table.

"Only if it's ok with you," she replied not liking the fact that someone was going out of their way for her, in her life she's always had to look after herself, she didn't really know how to accept help.

"Of course Miss, I would be delighted to," Kryten said before running off into the kitchen. Mia looked at Lister then at Rimmer then back to Lister.

"Listy how is it that Mia can eat without spilling a crumb yet most of your dinner ends up down the front of your shirt?" Rimmer asked Lister mockingly. Lister replied but his mouth was full making it hard to understand him, in fact no one had a clue as to what he had just said.

"Lister none of us speak slob, so next time be kind enough to talk without your mouth full," Rimmer said in a smug tone. Lister made a face at Rimmer causing Mia to laugh, that was until the strange feeling she had returned. She whirled around on her chair, but again there was nothing there, she narrowed her eyes, using her honed senses to survey the room, looking for anything odd, spotting nothing but Kryten entering the room, she turned back to the table, but she was still on guard.

"Here you are Miss Mia, a nice helping of buffalo wings. I hope that's all right, I didn't know your preference so I asked the vending machine to whip up the special and this is what came out," Kryten said as he placed a plate full of buffalo wings in front of her.

"Man those buffalos must be tiny to fly with those wings," Cat said pointing at Mia's plate. He pilfered one off her plate and took a bite. "Hm tastes like chicken," he said eating the rest of the wing.

"That's because it is chicken you goit," Rimmer said looking at Cat. Cat just ignored him and continued eating his piece of stolen buffalo. Mia just shook her head before devouring the remaining thirty buffalo wings.

"Yum, that was great, I haven't eaten like that for awhile," She said licking her lips. "Thanks Kryten!" she beamed looking at the service droid. Kryten smiled like it was Christmas as he collected all of the empty plates.

"Why thank you Miss Mia, I'm glad you liked it, if you wish for some more, just come and see me, I would be delighted to whip you up a batch of cookies," Kryten replied as he began collecting the empty plates. Mia stood to help but was stopped by Kryten. "There's no need for that Miss, I've got it," Kryten said, he felt a bit selfish taking all of the cleaning to do but it was his job. Mia smiled a bit but understood, she didn't want to offend to droid by giving him less plates or work to do, he was a service droid and that would subsequently spoil his fun.

"Ok Kryten, have fun," she replied before vacating her seat and following the others out.


End file.
